When You Least Expect It
by inner thoughts
Summary: Amanda and Francine attempt to bury the hatchet once and for all.  They both learn that life can bring you to unexpected places when you least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ and its characters are property of Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Productions. No copyright infringement is intended

**Time:** Post Season 4- a few weeks after "Baubles, Bangles and Thieves" ends

"Sweetheart, don't forget that I have a doctor's appointment this morning and I won't be riding in with you." Amanda called to Lee from their cheery kitchen.

"Boys! Don't forget your lunches! They are all packed. Better hurry up! The bus will be here any minute!" ,she then called to her sons as she put the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher. Patiently, she waited for some kind of reply that the men in her life had just heard anything that she had just said. She let out a heavy sigh not having heard any reply to her bellows. Taking in a deep breath she spun around to call them all once again only to find Lee standing silently behind her.

"Oh! Lee! You know I HATE when you do that!" Amanda screeched.

"Hate when I do what?" Lee said through that knee buckling grin of his.

"You know exactly what I mean! I hate when you sneak up on me!"

"It's good to see that I can still surprise you after all this time!"

Lee leaned over and gave Amanda a soft good morning kiss. She returned the greeting and smiled up at him.

"Don't forget that I have a doctor's appointment this morning and I will be in later. Hopefully I won't be late for the staff meeting. Anything big going on today?"

"Thankfully, no. And I didn't forget you have the appointment. I told the boys I would drop them off at school so you will need to take my car."

"Ok, sweetheart."

Lee poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter. Amanda suddenly reached over to him and grabbed him by the tie.

"Before I forget, Scarecrow….this week is Thanksgiving. Do not even THINK about putting yourself on the duty roster. If you do, I PROMISE you that that couch will be your best friend for the rest of the year. Got it? And no ifs, ands or buts about it! We are spending Thanksgiving as a FAMILY this year. NO agency business. At least none voluntarily."

She looked at Lee deeply in the eyes and pulled the neck tie a little tighter. Lee's eyes began to laugh at the sudden burst of aggression his wife was displaying.

"I got it! NO active duty roster. I already know! Besides, that couch is too short for me to sleep on until the New Year."

The tone of Amanda's voice suddenly got very hushed but intense. "Lee….I am serious. No work this Thanksgiving."

"I know, Amanda. I just like pressing your buttons. I promise…..no work. Besides, I already have told Williams that he is covering."

"Haven't you tortured that poor man enough?" Amanda said with a giggle.

"Nope! Not nearly! "

Lee winked at Amanda as he took a sip from his coffee mug. Checking his watch, he dumped out the rest of the coffee in the sink and called to the boys.

"Come on guys! We gotta go now!"

The growing boys sounded like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs. Each ran into the kitchen with their backpacks and grabbed their lunches.

"Bye, Mom!" "Love you, Mom" they each said in succession as they ran out the door.

"Good luck at the doctor's today! I will see you later. Love you!"

Lee held Amanda in his arms and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with just as much fervor. The ringing telephone brought them both back to reality.

"That is probably Mother. Bye sweetheart, drive safely. I should be there by 10:30."

Lee blew her a kiss as he closed the kitchen door behind him.

"Hello? Oh, good morning, Joe. I thought you were going to be Mother. How are you?...good! Glad to hear it. What time do you think you and Carrie will be here on Thanksgiving?...ok, what do you want to talk about?...well don't you think it is a little last minute to tell me all this?...That's because I AM upset, Joe! You don't call me a few days before Thanksgiving and tell me that you and Carrie are hosting her family and want Philip and Jamie there, too and think that I am not going to be upset!...All of a sudden? Really? You and Carrie just suddenly decided spur of the moment that you were going to have her entire family over to your house for Thanksgiving. Please, Joe. I think it is more like you all of a sudden remembered that you were supposed to talk to me about this…..This is just like you, Joe…No I will not calm down! I wanted my while family here together on Thanksgiving which is two days away. And now, you are telling me that that is not going to happen…Yes, Joe. I know that the boys are supposed to spend Thanksgiving with you!...What kind of compromise?...What time?...Let me talk it over with Lee and see what he says….Because he is my husband! And this affects him, too…..yes. …..yes! I will call you back later tonight…ok. Bye! "

Amanda slammed down the phone and let out a grunt of frustration.

"What did I ever see in that man?" She screamed out loud!

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Amanda snuck into the back of the meeting room around 10:45. She was 15 minutes late for the meeting. She was not surprised to see it had started without her. Lee made eye contact with her as she entered the room. His expression was asking her how things went and was the baby ok. Amanda smiled and nodded at him giving him the reassurance that everything was just fine. Lee seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and smiled at her. Francine was giving a report on the training of the new agents. It would soon be time for a new group of recruits to attend Station One and Francine was looking for a volunteer to act as the ringer.

"Oh, I think that Williams should act as the ringer this go-round. Don't you, Williams?" Lee questioned.

Williams looked up at Lee with a shocked look on his face. He then quickly changed his focus to Francine who was staring him down as well.

"Oh, um….sure. Absolutely, Mr. Stetson. I would be happy to be the ringer." Williams replied in a very nervous and sheepish tone.

Amanda silently shook her head and smiled to herself. "Poor kid!" she thought. "Put the wrong call through to Scarecrow and get picked on for the next two months."

Lee looked at Amanda and shot her a smile. He knew he was torturing Williams and he loved to see him squirm. Amanda also knew that Lee wouldn't keep this up much longer. He had made his point and most likely after Station One, Williams would be off the hook.

"Ok, so thank you, Francine. Next up we have Amanda Stetson to give us the debriefing report of Nick Grant and the whole jewel fiasco." Lee flatly stated to the room of agents.

Amanda made her way up to the front of the room and stood behind the podium.

"Thank you, Lee. It has taken a few weeks to get all of the intelligence reports in and put them together but I think we finally have a pretty good idea of what was going on with Nick Grant."

Amanda hit the button on the slide projector and brought up a picture of Nick.

"Nick was sent back to Turkey to continue serving his sentence there when the British Intelligence agent, Logan Dunsworth, came to visit Nick in prison and made a with the Turkish government to have Nick released in his custody. The details of this transaction are unknown at this time. They were looking to use Nick's expertise of years as a master thief and con man to get into the mind of the big league thieves. Nick was hired to track down a jewel thief that seemed to be working her way through Europe. All the cities that Nick had visited were because he was tracking this woman, "Amanda again clicked the button on the slide projector. The picture changed to a familiar face. "Sophia DuBois. Nick didn't realize at the time who he was following, only that precious gems from every country were disappearing. Nick met Sophia quite by accident and the two became an item. She did not know he was part of MI5 and he did not know that she was the thief he had been looking for. Once she was exposed and the gems were recovered, Nick returned to London and continues to work for MI5. We are told to expect them to ask us to corroborate from time to time on cases with Nick. Are there any questions?"

Amanda scanned the room full of agents, no questions were raised.

"Thank you very much." She said as she returned to her seat.

Lee returned to the podium to speak.

"Well, it is a light work week this week. You all know which of you are on duty over the holiday. I am able to be reached in extreme emergencies, but please try not to need me, huh? I am attempting to take my first real holiday in the last….well my first real holiday. If there is nothing else, meeting adjourned! "

As the agents filed out of the room, Amanda made her way up to see Lee.

"Everything go OK today? Both of you are healthy?"

Amanda smiled and patted her stomach.

"Oh we are just fine! Great in fact! Dr. Kesselman had a machine called an ultrasound machine and I was actually able to see the baby! Kind of looked like a little gray blob but I saw it never the less!"

"You saw our baby?" Lee grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes I did and it looks great! I could see the little heart beating and everything! Next appointment, you need to come with me so you can see it, too."

"You can bet on that!"

"I wish they had that when I was pregnant with Philip and Jamie! It was so exciting to see that there really is a baby in there. Right now, I can't feel anything and sometimes I think I am imagining the whole thing."

Lee pulled Amanda close to him and kissed the top of her head. Amanda spoke into Lee's chest as he held her close.

"She said everything looks great! Textbook!"

Lee squeezed Amanda tighter.

"Good…good." He said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, it really cheered me up after my phone call with Joe this morning!"

Lee released his grip on Amanda and looked at her face to face.

"What happened with Joe this morning?"

"Well, that was him calling when you left. He called to tell me that he and Carrie 'suddenly' decided to have Carrie's family over for Thanksgiving and wouldn't be joining us….which in itself wouldn't be bad except that he wants Philip and Jamie to come over there and not eat with us. Lee, it makes me so mad! He always only thinks about himself!"

"Why can't you just say no? Keep Philip and Jamie home with us?"

"Because if they don't go with him for Thanksgiving, then he will ask for them at Christmas and I am NOT letting them go for Christmas! NO WAY!"

"Ok, so what are we going to do?"

"Well, Joe suggested a compromise. They will eat earlier, about 1:00pm and them bring the boys back home for dessert and board games with us. I told him that I would have to talk to you first. "

"How do you feel about it, Amanda?"

"Upset, but I guess it is not horrible. It will still be us and Mother and Harry. What do you think?"

"I think it will all work out. Sounds like a plan. Besides, now you can relax a little more on Thursday instead of cooking for 8, you will be cooking for 4."

"Oh, I don't care about that. I just wanted us all together, that's all. I guess I will tell Joe that that compromise will be fine with us. But they had better be home by 4!"

Lee sat on the edge of the conference table and held Amanda's hands in his.

"Amanda, Francine came to talk to me this morning."

Amanda's ears perked up at the sound of Francine's name.

"Oh, really? Did she come to insult me some more? Or perhaps insult my mother?"

"A-MAN-daaa. You haven't spoken one word to Francine since the embassy ball and that was two weeks ago."

"Well, she hasn't said anything to me either! And I wasn't the one being rude to HER, Lee. She was the one slinging verbal arrows at ME and at my mother. I am not speaking to her until I get an apology from her. I think that is not too much to ask after how nasty she was to me….and before you say anything, I don't care how much she had to drink that night. It is still not an excuse to be rude and mean. Lee, she was being mean! She was behaving like the Francine I met five years ago."

"I know she was Amanda. She came to me this morning to apologize and she wants to apologize to you, too. I think she is sincere about it, too."

"Really? Did she want something?"

"No Amanda, she doesn't want anything. She realizes how badly she behaved and wants to say that she's sorry but she is afraid that you won't listen to her."

"Lee, what are we? High school students? She had to pass my boyfriend a note at gym to see if he thinks his girlfriend will listen to her?"

"Amanda, stop. She just wants to talk to you. SO please be open to it when she approaches you, that's all. Ok?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good! I have to run. I have a meeting with Billy in a half hour. Meet me for lunch around 1?"

"Absolutely, Scarecrow! Pick me up here?"

"Yes!" Lee leaned in and kissed his wife. "I love you!"

"Love you, too, sweetheart. Give my best to Billy."

Francine watched Lee walk out of the conference room. She could see through the door that Lee left open that Amanda was the only one left in there. Eating a big slice of humble pie was not something that Francine did well. If she was going to talk to Amanda, it was now or never. Cautiously, Francine made her way over to the door and walked into the conference room.

"Amanda? Do you mind if we talk for a few minutes? I have a few things that I really need to say to you."

Amanda looked coldly at Francine.

"That's fine, Francine. I have a few things that I need to say to you too."

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Francine looked at Amanda with shock written all over her face. Apologizing to anyone was not Francine's strong suit, never mind it having to be to Amanda King. She was really hoping that Amanda would just politely listen to what she had to say and say something like "Oh that's ok, Francine. I know you didn't really mean it." But from the look on Amanda's face and the tone in her voice, there is no way it was going to go that smoothly.

"Uh, ok, Amanda. Do you want to go first?"

Amanda examined Francine's face for signs of deceit. She detected none: instead she detected fear and uneasiness. The compassionate side of Amanda thought for a moment to go easy on her, but then she thought better of it. Amanda had put up with Francine's hot and cold attitude towards her for five years. Enough was enough, not to mention that she had really hurt Amanda's feelings that night at the ball. It was time that Francine heard what Amanda was really thinking. Amanda calmly took in a deep breath. Her face was virtually expressionless and the tone of her voice was pointed yet quiet.

"Yes, Francine, I think that I would like to go first. As I am sure you have noticed, I haven't really had much to say to you since the ball."

Francine sheepishly looked at the floor. Amanda looked at Francine's inability to make eye contact with her and continued on with her monologue.

"You know, Francine…..ever since I met you all those years ago, you always had to take shots at me to try and bring me down or try and shake me in some way, whether it was my clothing not being good enough or my being a mother that was very involved with her sons' lives or the way I came to become an agent….or the fact that Lee enjoyed working with me and that he actually fell in love with someone like me. It always bothered me, Francine but I would never give you the satisfaction of letting you know that. All I wanted was be your friend and colleague, and for a time, I thought that we had moved in that direction. We confided in each other, we laughed together, we even went so far to complement each other from time to time. I consider you a friend, Francine and foolishly, I thought that you thought the same about me. "

Francine lifted her eyes from the floor, looked at Amanda and tried to speak.

"Amanda…I.."

Amanda's eyes suddenly got very fiery and her tone completely changed to chastisement.

"I'm not finished" Amanda said punctuating every word.

Francine stopped talking, here blue eyes wide with surprise at how Amanda was speaking to her.

"The other night, not only did you insult me numerous times, but then you began to insult my mother and that is something that I absolutely will not stand for. My mother has never done anything to you. She is a good, kind, amazing woman. And, she has found a man that cares for her very deeply and she him. It makes no difference if that man HAPPENS to be Harry Thornton. And, you are also going to have to deal with the fact that Lee and I are expecting a baby. None of these things affect you, Francine, but yet you seem to have to take shots at the happy things in our lives just to make yourself feel better or something like that. I just don't know what else to do to try and make you like me, Francine. I give up. But I will tell you this, from this point on, you will not take pot shots at me or Lee or my mother any more or you will get just as good as you give back and then some. Do I make myself clear? And as far as my job goes…..I may not have initially began as an agent the way that you or Lee did, but I have become a damn good agent. I love my job and I am good at my job and not you or anyone else is going to tell me otherwise."

Amanda sat down on the edge of the conference table and crossed her arms in front of her. She could feel her pulse racing wildly and she was quite sure her cheeks were flushed. Part of her couldn't believe the tongue lashing that she had just delivered to Francine, the other part of her was happy it had finally been done. Amanda focused hard on trying not to let any emotion show on her face. As calmly as she could, she took in slow, deep breaths through her nose. She looked at Francine and awaited her response.

Francine nervously wrung her hands in front of her as she began to pace back and forth in front of Amanda. She wanted to run and forget this whole apology thing. She was in it too deep now to turn back. She pulled her strength together and looked Amanda square in the eyes. "It's now or never" she thought to herself.

"Amanda…..Amanda I really wanted to tell you that I was sorry for the other night. I don't know what got into me. And now, I still want to tell you that and I also want to tell you I am sorry for how I have treated you all these years. The truth is that I really do like you and I absolutely think of you as a friend. I guess that you could say that I don't really have many friends and well, I never really did. I value our friendship and, I never thought that I would hear myself say this, but…..I like working with you. And you are right, you are a damn good agent and I am proud to be on your team."

Francine stopped pacing and glanced over at Amanda. Her demeanor had softened a bit which encouraged Francine to continue.

"I didn't mean all those things I said at the ball or certainly the way that I said them. I know it is not an excuse, but I had way too much champagne and I tend to get mouthy when I am tipsy. I never meant to hurt you, Amanda and I have felt sick about it since the ball. I am not good with apologies and I guess I was hoping that it would blow over and we would go back to talking to each other. But when that didn't happen, I knew I had to do something. I really hope you will forgive me."

Amanda looked at Francine. She seemed sincere but Amanda sensed that there was still more to this story.

"Francine, I want to forgive you but I just don't know where those comments were coming from. I have to wonder if that is how you really feel and are you thinking those things all the time and just not saying them."

Francine swallowed hard and exhaled sharply.

"No, Amanda. That is not exactly how I feel all the time."

"Not exactly?"

"What I mean is…gosh this is hard…..what I mean is that I guess I do feel that way sometimes because….."

Amanda could tell that whatever it was that Francine was trying to say, it was killing her to do so.

"Go on…"

"Because I am jealous. There, I said it. I act that way sometimes because I am jealous."

Amanda tried to hide the shocked look on her face.

"Francine? Are you telling me that you are jealous of the fact that I am married to Lee? Do you still have feelings for Lee?"

Francine looked at Amanda with utter shock and burst out laughing. Amanda was not sure what to make of Francine's outburst.

"No, Amanda! I do not have feeling for Lee! That, though, is hilarious."

"Then what is it? What are you jealous of?"

"Of you, Amanda. I am jealous of you and of everything that you have and the person that you are. You have this great man that thinks you are the best thing since sliced bread. And let me tell you, if you knew the Lee Stetson I knew back in the day, you would realize what a miracle it is that he is the man he has become today. And that is all because of you, Amanda. He would do anything in this world for you and you have made him happier than I have EVER seen him in his life." Francine looked away and remained quiet for a minute. "I have never known love like that, Amanda. Not even close. And now, the two of you are going to have a baby….which is just…amazing!" Francine turned back to look at Amanda. A smile had over taken her face. "Truly amazing! I am so happy and excited for you, but it also really hurts."

Amanda looked at Francine with concern and not with anger.

"How, Francine? How does it hurt?"

"It hurts because I don't have it. And what they say about the biological clock ticking louder and louder the older you get…that is absolutely true. And I never even thought I wanted kids. But lately, I have been taking stock of my life. I am a 30-something year old woman that had devoted her entire adult life to her work. I never took the time to develop relationships of any kind. Oh sure, I had boyfriends, but I always knew that they weren't going to be around for long. I told myself that I didn't really need anyone, that I was happy by myself. And I think for a time, I even convinced myself that that was true. But now, I look at my life and it just seems so empty. I have no husband, no children and no prospects. I feel like I am destined to be alone for the rest of my life."

Francine turned her face away from Amanda but not before Amanda noticed a single tear fall slowly down Francine's cheek.

"Francine", Amanda spoke in a soft, mothering tone, "It's not too late, you know. You can still have all of those things."

Francine quickly wiped her eyes and turned back to Amanda.

"It doesn't feel that way. In fact it feels as if I missed my adult life completely. I was so busy building a career as one of the top field agents in the country, that I forgot to have a life, too. And seeing you and Lee so happy just reminds me of how unhappy I am. I guess it was bothering me more than I thought because before I knew it, the champagne loosened my lips and all sorts of mean things came spilling out of them. I am so sorry, Amanda. I really do value you as a friend and I would love it if you could give me another chance."

Amanda's face had softened immensely. She no longer had the cold exterior. It had been replaced by a warm presence that was almost maternal in nature. Amanda walked over to Francine and placed her hand lovingly on her shoulder.

"Francine, of course you can have another chance. You are my friend and I am so honored that you have shared your feelings with me. I will do anything that I can to help."

"Thanks, Amanda but I am not sure that anyone can help."

"Well, you have to remember that life's biggest changes often come alone when we least expect them to. When I first met Lee and he handed me that package, I wasn't at all expecting something like that to happen that day. I was in my nightgown at the train station for crying out loud! But fate intervened and here we are. Mother and Harry didn't plan on meeting but they did! You just never know, Francine! I have a hard time believing that you are meant to be alone. You will find someone when the time is right. But you have to be open to it, too."

Francine had taken a seat at the table and put her head in her hands. This was a difficult conversation to be having and she had just about reached her talking quota for the day.

"Thanks, Amanda. I hope you are right and I am so glad that we can start anew. I don't want to take up any more of your time."

Amanda could have continued to talk but she sensed that Francine was anxious to change the subject. Amanda took the hint.

"So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Probably ordering from the Blue Fox. Watch the Macy's Day Parade and hope that there is a good movie on."

"No! No you are not. You are coming to our house for Thanksgiving. Philip and Jamie will be with Joe so it will only be me and Lee and Mother and Harry. Plenty of room for you."

"Oh good, I can be the 5th wheel!"

"Francine, you will be no such thing. You are coming to our house and that is that. Ok?"

"Umm…..sure. OK Thanks a lot, Amanda."

"Good! Lee will be excited and so will Mother! Now I am going to get back to work. I will give you the details later on today."

Amanda hugged Francine on her way out the door. Francine gave Amanda a sort of half-hug back. She was uncomfortable with physical affection. Francine plopped back into the chair, her mind recounting the last half hour.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Lee slowly opened his eyes and tried to push his way through the morning fog. He glanced at the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table: 7:17. A wave of panic momentarily overtook Lee's senses. He was going to be late for work, but then he quickly realized that it was Thanksgiving morning. No work for him or Amanda today. Lee settled into his pillow, breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled. This was the first real holiday that he had ever taken-voluntarily that is. He was looking forward to spending the day with his family and of course, Francine. Lee began playing the many different scenarios that might occur today with the Stetson household and Francine Desmond. He was still very shocked that Amanda even invited Francine to spend Thanksgiving with them, especially how angry she had been with her. Amanda wouldn't tell Lee the specifics of the chat that she had with Francine. She would only tell her that she and Francine cleared the air and that Amanda has a much better understanding of what has been bothering Francine. She then said that she thought it would be a nice gesture to have Francine join them for dinner so she wasn't home alone. Just then, Amanda stirred in her sleep and snuggled up against Lee. Lee gently brushed the hair away from her face and looked upon the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. Her generosity and kindness never ceased to amaze him. One minute she is ready to kill Francine with her bare hands, the next she is inviting her to share Thanksgiving with us because she feels it will be good for Francine. Lee was fairly certain that a kinder soul did not exist.

He put his arm around his sleeping wife and ever so gently, pulled her closer to him. In the silence of the morning, he listened to her steady, rhythmic breathing. The house was quiet and still. The boys had gone to stay with Joe last night so that they could go to this morning's football game. Dotty was at Harry's. She had been spending more and more time with him. Lee was glad to see them both so happy. All that was left in the house was Lee and Amanda. She looked so peaceful sleeping there beside him. It seemed as if for that moment, only the two of them existed. Lee began to lightly run his finger up and down Amanda's back as he leaned in to smell her hair, drinking in her scent. Normally, Lee would let Amanda sleep on her day off, but it being Thanksgiving, she had set the alarm to go off at 8:00 to put in the turkey and get started on all the day's preparations. He figured that waking her up a half hour early wouldn't hurt and he would get to spend some time with Amanda before the day's craziness was in full swing.

Scooching down in the bed, Lee positioned himself to be face to face with sleeping Amanda. He lay on the pillow examining her perfect beauty. He carefully tucked a lone strand of hair behind her ear and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Amanda's breathing pattern began to change as her senses began waking up. Lee smiled as he watched the beginning signs of her coming out of her slumber. He placed another kiss on her waiting lips. It was soft and sensual. Amanda's lips tried to respond in her sleepy haze. Lee pulled Amanda closer to him and kissed her again, this time with more urgency. Slowly, her lips began searching for his and she hungrily responded to his wake-up call. Amanda sleepily brought her hands to cup Lee's face as she pulled his waiting lips to hers, her senses now fully awake and aware of her surroundings. Lee's original intent was to merely wake Amanda up. She obviously had other ideas. Lee liked her idea much better. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her passionately to him. Lee pulled out of their embrace and smiled at his lover. She looked up at him and traced his lips with her finger. She smiled back at him and pulled him into a most passionate embrace. As Lee began to leave a trail of kisses from her mouth to her lovely, long neck, Amanda said to herself, "This is the best wake-up call I have ever received."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Lee held Amanda close as her head lay upon his bare chest. She could still hear his heart beating wildly and his breathing struggling to return to normal. She, too was enjoying the euphoria her body was feeling after their early morning love making.

"I suppose I should say good morning to you now", Lee said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I think that what we just did ensured that it was a good morning!"

"Honestly, Amanda, I was just trying to slowly wake you up. I had no expectations of that happening."

"Are you complaining?"

"Oh goodness, no! That was the best surprise!"

"Well, you know what they say, good things come to you when you least expect them!"

"Yeah, So I've been told! Are you ready for a house full of people today?"

"Oh absolutely! I love Thanksgiving. I just wish the boys were here all day instead of just tonight."

Lee hugged her tighter.

"I know, I know but they will be here tonight and I already promised Jamie that he and I could be on the same team for Trivial Pursuit tonight!"

"Oh really? Well then I guess Philip and I will just have to kick your butt!"

"You can certainly try, but I think it is highly unlikely!"

"Care to wager on that, Scarecrow?"

"Hmmm…yes I do! But give me a little time to come up with something really good. My mind is still a bit on the fuzzy side and I want to make sure that we bet something very worthwhile!"

"Ok, deal! Not that it matters because you are going to lose anyway!"

Lee began to tickle Amanda. She wriggled and writhed wildly!

"HAHAHAH! Lee! Stop! HAHAHHA! That's not fair!"

Lee stopped and looked down at her smiling face. Before he could help himself he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, Amanda"

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

"It's going to be a real shame when I have to annihilate you in the game tonight!"

Amanda smile up at him and slapped him gently on the back!

"We'll see! What time is it anyway? The alarm clock made a hasty retreat across the room when it went off a while ago."

"Yeah…sorry. I guess I was a bit carried away with other things at the moment."

"I guess it doesn't matter. Time for me to get up and get going on dinner. Everyone is supposed to be here about 2."

"You ready to play hostess to Francine tonight?"

"Yup! Francine is going to get a dose of a normal Thanksgiving hosted by normal people."

"Normal people? Amanda, 4 out of the 5 of us are spies. And your mother would be a spy if we let her."

"Well….I supposed that is true! But, she is still going to see what it is like to spend Thanksgiving surrounded by friends and a home cooked meal. None of that catered stuff."

Amanda quickly kissed Lee and rolled out of bed.

"I am going to take a shower first, if you uh….care to join me."

Lee quickly threw back the covers and raced to the bathroom. She certainly didn't need to ask him twice.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Oh, Amanda it smells simply marvelous in here" Dotty said as she and Harry walked through the kitchen door.

"Well, thank you, Mother! You're early! I didn't expect you until closer to 2:00."

Dotty hugged Amanda and offered her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh nonsense! I wasn't going to let you do all the work! Now what can I do?"

Harry also kissed Amanda on the cheek and gave Lee a firm handshake with a pat on the back.

"Lee my boy, how have you been? Nice to see you out of the office for a major holiday for a change!"

"It's nice to be out of the office, Harry. Really, really nice. I have a feeling this is going to be my best Thanksgiving yet."

"Lee, darling! How are you? I haven't seen you in a few days!"

"That's because you're never here, Dotty!"

Lee smiled and winked at Dotty letting her know that he was happy for her.

Amanda and Dotty busied themselves in the kitchen and catching up on the events of the past few days. Lee and Harry sat on the couch and turned on the football game.

"So, Lee? Did I hear correctly that Francine is joining us for dinner?"

"Yup, you heard right! Amanda invited Francine for Thanksgiving and Francine accepted! Can you believe it?"

Harry laughed out loud.

"No, actually I can't! She knows that we are not getting tonight's meal catered by the chef of the hour, doesn't she?"

"Yup, she sure does!"

"And this is the same Francine Desmond that I thought that Amanda was going to kill at the embassy ball a few weeks ago, correct?"

"Correct."

"Well, this ought to be a VERY interesting dinner! I can hardly wait!"

Lee and Harry looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny in there?" Amanda called from the kitchen.

"Oh Harry and I were just catching up."

"Lee, why don't you offer Harry a drink?"

"Harry? What can I get you? I have a great Beaujolais that is just begging to be opened."

"Then why make it wait! That sounds great."

Lee headed to the kitchen to open the wine as Dotty began to set the table. The house was full of hustle and bustle, the smells of turkey roasting and an apple pie cooling. His beautiful wife was in their kitchen, his surrogate mother was setting the table and the man that has been his only father figure for a while now sat on the couch in his living room. Lee was suddenly overtaken by a swell of emotion. He was so grateful for all the blessings in his life. The only thing that would have made it better is if Philip and Jamie were here with them now. But, thankfully, they would be there later.

Lee kissed Amanda on the cheek and whispered 'thank you' into her ear on his way by as he carried the two glasses of wine. Amanda smiled, a bit puzzled why Lee just thanked her. Just then, the front door bell rang. Amanda checked the time. It was only 1:00pm. They weren't supposed to eat until 2.

Lee went and opened the door greeting Francine as she entered the house.

"Hi. Sorry I am early, but I thought that maybe you could use some help or something."

Francine handed Lee a very expensive bottle of Pinot Grigio.

"Ooo! Very nice vintage, Francine!"

"Yeah, you might want to pop that into the fridge so it stays cold."

Lee nodded and led Francine into the living room. Francine smiled nervously and greeted everyone.

"Amanda, Francine thought you could use some help so she came early."

Amanda turned around and looked at Lee with a confused look.

"Ohhh, really? Well that's just great! Come on in Francine. You can help me finish peeling these potatoes. Here let me get you an apron so you don't get anything on your designer outfit."

"Peeling potatoes? Well, sure I can figure out how to do that. Can't be too hard, right?"

"You've never peeled potatoes before?" Dotty questioned.

"No, not exactly. But really, how hard can it be?"

Dotty smirked and turned away rolling her eyes in the process.

"Here you go, Francine. Just put that on and I will get your started."

Francine draped the 'Kiss the Cook' apron on over her clothing.

"Charming" she said under her breath.

Harry and Lee looked at each other and began to snicker. They both knew this was going to be highly entertaining. They clinked glasses in celebration of the entertainment that was to quickly ensue.

Amanda handed Francine the 5lb bag of potatoes and a knife.

"Here you go! You might want to wash them first."

"All these? You want me to peel all of these potatoes?"

"Well, most all of them. I always like to make extra. They boys love mashed potatoes. They won't go to waste."

Amanda smiled as she turned away and went back to basting the turkey.

Dotty sat on the arm of the couch closest to Harry. She leaned in and spoke to the men.

"She has NEVER peeled potatoes? Ever? Where did she grow up? Under a rock?"

"No my dear, in a very expensive country club would be my best guess." Harry replied.

"Well, this ought to be a blast" Dotty said flatly. "If she is having a hard time with the potatoes, just wait until she gets to help Amanda boil up the turkey giblets!"

Lee burst out laughing at the thought of Francine and the turkey giblets. This certainly was shaping up to be a far better Thanksgiving than he ever expected!

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

After the third time Francine had to rescued from her cooking task, Amanda thought that it might be better if she and her mother finished making dinner.

"I think we can take it from here, Francine. Why don't you go join Harry and Lee in the living room and enjoy a glass of wine by the fire?"

Francine looked at Amanda and Dotty, hair mussed, her face smudged with flour, her apron stained from the unsuccessful attempt to free the cranberry sauce from its steel cage and a band-aid on her finger to cover the cut she gave herself while peeling potatoes.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! Oh yes, yes!" Dotty blurted out in quick response to the question. "Amanda and I can finish up. You go and relax for a bit. After all, you are the guest!"

"Well, if you're sure."

Amanda handed Francine a glass of wine and shooed her into the living room. Once she was safely out of sight, Amanda and Dotty looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh, Mother…..I have never seen anyone so incapable in the kitchen! I thought we were going to have to bring her to the emergency room if we asked her to do one more thing!" Amanda whispered in a very hushed tone.

"I know! Who opens a can of cranberry sauce like that? Good thing we had two cans!"

Lee strolled out of the living room and into the kitchen. On his face he wore an ear to ear grin.

"What did the two of you do to Francine? She looked better after being traded from the Russians!"

"Lee! We didn't do anything to her! The woman is an absolute wreck in the kitchen! How a woman got to be her age and not even know how to open a can of cranberry sauce, I will never know!" Dotty ranted.

"I think it was good for her! Helped her to see the other side of the coin. I am sure it will make her appreciate her meal all that much more." Amanda declared.

Lee looked at Amanda with one eyebrow raised.

"Probably not, huh?" Amanda said.

"Nooo, probably not!" Lee replied back.

"Oh! She was only in here for 20 minutes! Will you just LOOK at the mess she made! Flour all over the floor! All she had to do was measure out two tablespoons! Amanda, hand me the broom! Lee, dear, dinner is about 15 minutes away. Do you want to open the wine that Francine brought?"

"Sure! I can do that!"

Lee scooted up behind Amanda and reached for the bottle opener on the counter. In so doing, he gave her a light kiss on the neck.

"Love you, sweetheart." She responded. "Oh, and by the way…..I have decided what I want to wager for this evening in our game of trivial pursuit."

This made Lee's face light up in anticipation.

"Oh? Really? And what would that be?"

Lee brought his head in close to Amanda's so that only they could hear the bet.

"Well, when you lose…..you need to give me a full body massage complete with candles and the lavender oil. And full body also includes feet and hands!"

Lee made a low moan in his throat.

"Mmmmm…we don't need to place a bet for me to do that for you! But, if that is what you want to bet, then that is what you want to bet. I still haven't come up with my proposition yet."

"Well, you don't really need to, because you are going to lose!"

"We'll just see, won't we!"

Lee swatted Amanda playfully on the behind as he crossed to the fridge to retrieve the wine.

Harry and Francine used the time alone to catch up.

"So, I hear good things about the new agent training that you have been heading up, Francine. I always knew that you were going to go places in the agency! I could tell even when you were a young, freshman agent! Hard to believe how much time has passed and how many things have changed!"

"Thank you, Harry! I think there are some good things happening with the training program. And well, things are going just great! I miss seeing Billy everyday but he is happy in his new position and I am THRILLED to not have to see Dr. Smyth anymore! That man had all the charm of a Tasmanian Devil."

Francine chortled as she sipped her wine.

"Well, that's just great honey! But don't forget that there is more to life than that agency! You need to take some time for yourself! Look at Lee. It took him forever to realize that the best thing that ever happened to him was right under his nose. But once he smartened up and married Amanda…..well I have never seen him happier. And you deserve that happiness, too! You gotta get out of that building more often. I am glad you came here today. These West women are sure something special. I am sure that dinner is going to be amazing, especially since you helped!"

Francine glanced at the cut on her finger.

"Well, I am not sure how much I did to help!"

Lee walked into the living room to announce that dinner was ready. Francine made her way first to the bathroom to freshen up before dinner. Although he would never say so, Lee thought that was an excellent idea given her present state! She soon joined them in the dining room: hair fixed, flour wiped clean from her face and the stained 'Kiss the Cook' apron back in the kitchen.

Francine marveled to herself at how wonderful the Thanksgiving table looked: so many delicious looking dishes, a perfectly browned turkey and softly glowing candles made everything look so inviting. Amanda and Dotty looked perfectly quaffed. No hair was out of place, no stains on their clothing and no bandages on their fingers. How did they make it look so easy? Harry pulled out the chair for Francine and then took his place beside Dotty. Lee poured everyone a glass of the Pinot that Francine brought and poured some sparkling cider for Amanda. Before they began the feast, Lee stood and asked everyone to join him in a toast.

"I have never enjoyed Thanksgiving because it never had meaning to me, but this year, I have so very much to be thankful for. My beautiful wife, our beautiful family", Lee looked to Dotty and smiled. "Our home and a new baby on the way and of course, our friends. I hope that this Thanksgiving is the first of a very long line of happy Thanksgivings where we all continue to count our many blessings."

"Here! Here!" Harry bellowed.

Lee raised his glass and clinked with Amanda and Dotty. The clinking traveled around the table until finally, Amanda clinked glasses with Francine and offered her a warm smile.

"I am so glad you could join us, Francine!"

Francine smiled and felt herself blush. She was actually feeling a new appreciation for Amanda and her family, and to her won surprise, she was very glad that she was there celebrating with them.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Dinner was delicious. Everyone ate to their stomach's content. Lee insisted that Amanda go relax by the fire while he picked up the dishes. Harry tried to do the same for Dotty but she would hear nothing of it. Francine also offered to help, but Dotty also told her to go relax with Amanda.

"It will take us three times as ling if she 'helps' us" Dotty whispered to Lee.

Amanda, Harry and Francine sat in the rarely used living room and enjoyed the warm glow of the fire place. Amanda couldn't remember a recent Thanksgiving where she felt more content. It had been a great day and she was glad that Francine had joined them.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!"

Philip and Jamie burst in through the front door. Francine took notice that the boys were calling Lee dad. This struck her very funny. She had thought of Lee as many things and heard him called by many a name, but dad? This was going to take some getting used to!

Amanda quickly whispered to Francine, "Remember, the boys don't know anything about the agency. As far as they know, we work for IFF."

"Right!" Francine answered back.

Amanda got up and met her children in the family room offering each of them a tremendous hug.

"Oh fellas! We missed you! Did you have fun with your dad?"

"Yeah, it was ok. The football game this morning was awesome!" Philip exclaimed. "One kid broke his leg! It was so cool!"

"Now, Philip. I told you that we don't know if he broke his leg. We should be hoping for his sake that he didn't!" Joe corrected Philip.

Joe walked into the family room and greeted Amanda. Behind him was a tall, well-built man with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hiya, Amanda! I hope you don't mind me dropping by!"

"Sam? Sam Ashford? Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in years! How are you?"

Amanda flung her arms around the stranger and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Lee had witnessed the exchange and made his way over to Joe.

"Hi, there. Lee Stetson, Amanda's husband. Nice to meet you."

Amanda could recognize the jealous tone in Lee's voice even if it wasn't obvious to others.

"Lee, this is Sam Ashford. He and Joe went to law school together. Sam, how is Lauren? Is she back at the house with Carrie?"

"No, Amanda. Lauren and I got a divorce about 4 years ago."

"I am sorry, Sam. I didn't know."

"It really was for the best. I actually just moved to the DC area a few weeks ago and got in touch with Joe. He called me up last night and invited me over for dinner. I hope you don't mind that I tagged along to some say hi. I just had to see how you were. You look amazing!"

"Aww. Thanks Sam." Amanda sensed Lee's uneasiness with Sam's complement. "I guess marriage to Lee really agrees with me. Sam, do you remember my mother, Dotty?"

"Dotty! Dotty I didn't know I would get to see you, too! Oh how are you?"

Sam picked up Dotty and swung her around.

"Oh Sam! How wonderful to see you! It has been years! You look wonderful! You will stay for coffee and dessert, won't you?"

"Oh I don't want to impose. I just wanted to say hi."

Amanda leaned over to Lee and whispered, "Sam and Mother used to get along famously! Sam would be over our house all the time with Joe when we were dating. Sam was like a son to Mother."

"Ah, I see." Lee replied coldly.

"It's no imposition! Besides I want you to meet my boyfriend, Harry! Harry, dear? Come out to the kitchen! There is someone I want you to meet!"

"No, no Dotty. I really should be going."

Harry came out into the family room with Francine in tow. Sam immediately noticed Francine and smiled. Sam's good looks were not lost on Francine. She glanced him over and smiled back.

"On second thought", Sam said while looking at Francine, "One cup of coffee can't hurt!"

"Wonderful! Sam, this is Harry. Harry this is Sam, an old friend of Amanda's from way back!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry. And who is this gorgeous creature?"

Sam and Harry shook hands. Sam then walked over to Francine and kissed her hand.

"Sam Ashford. And you are?"

Francine wasn't quite sure of what to make of Sam. She was very flattered by his affections and taken with his striking good looks, but she wasn't used to men being so blatant about their attraction to her. At least not lately.

"Francine. Francine Desmond. Friend of Lee and Amanda's"

Amanda immediately noticed a slight blush begin to glow from Francine's cheeks.

"Well any friend of Amanda's is a friend of mine." He said with a chuckle.

"Why don't you all got have a seat in the living room and Lee and I will get the coffee and desserts ready?" Amanda suggested.

Lee almost began to protest and then caught Amanda's eye that seemed to say that she wanted to talk to him alone.

"Yes! Great idea, Amanda! We will get everything ready and we will call you when it's ready."

Dotty brought the gang into the family room to chat by the fire. Amanda brought Lee to the kitchen.

"Lee! Did you see the way that he and Francine were looking at each other?" Amanda said as a smile overtook her face.

"No, what do you mean? They just met!"

"I know, but they obviously like each other! Isn't that great?"

"Amanda, don't go looking for something that isn't there. I am not sure I like him anyway. It's bad enough that Joe is here."

"Oh, don't be jealous, sweetheart! Sam was a good friend and Mother loved him. It is nice to just say hi. They will be leaving soon. And then I can get to beating you in Trivia Pursuit. Did you come up with your bet yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I did! I wrote it down and put it in this sealed envelope and I am not telling you what it is until after I win!" Lee produced the envelope from his pants pocket and showed it to Amanda. Amanda tried to grab the envelope from Lee's hand.

"Uh, uh uh….no, no! You will have to wait until later to open it. And you will be opening it because you will be losing the game!"

"So sure of ourselves, aren't we Scarecrow?"

"Yup!" Lee said as he stole a kiss from Amanda.

Everyone sat around the dining room table enjoying coffee, pie and conversation. They all were able to find things to talk and laugh about. Even Francine found herself laughing and contributing to the conversations happening at the Stetson dining room table. Sam filled them in on the last few months of his life. He had moved to the DC area to work for an international trading company as the head of their corporate law division. He had been traveling a lot through Europe and Asia and was looking forward to being in one place for at least a little while.

"I just moved into my condo a few days ago. Life has been kind of crazy. And of course, will all this going on, my car picked this week to need to go into the shop. Joe here was kind enough to drive all the way out to Forest Hills to pick me up for dinner today."

"Forest Hills?" Francine inquired. "That's where I live! What street are you on?"

"I love over on Seven Oaks Lane."

"Really? Wow that is only a few blocks over from me!" Francine beamed. "It's a small world, huh?"

Sam smiled back at Francine. "yes, it certainly is."

Amanda looked at Lee and smirked.

"Well, everyone, I hate to be a party pooper but I have to get back to Carrie. Guess we better get going, Sam."

Everyone at the table began to stand.

"Yes, Amanda, darling. I think Harry and I are going to get going, too. I will be home tomorrow and we can start our Christmas shopping!"

"Ok, Mother. Love you! Good night Harry!"

Amanda kissed them both good-bye and Lee walked them to the door.

"Amanda, thanks for letting the boys come have dinner with us today. I know you really wanted them here. I appreciate you sharing them today."

Joe leaned in and kissed Amanda on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Joe. It was hard but it is important that you see them, too."

Amanda yelled up to the boys to come say good night to their father. The boys came racing down the stairs and said good night. Francine and Sam slowly made their way into the hall.

"You know, Joe? If it's easier for you, I would be happy to give Sam a ride home, since I am going that way anyway."

Sam looked at Francine and smiled.

"Oh, yeah, Joe. That is a great idea. As long as you are sure you don't mind."

"No, don't mind at all."

"Well, ok Francine. Thanks! You sure you don't mind?"

"No, Joe. Not at all."

Amanda elbowed Lee and gave him an "I told you so" look.

Joe and Sam said their goodbye's to Lee and Amanda. Francine hugged Lee and then hugged Amanda. Before she let go, she whispered into Amanda's ear:

"You're right. Great things can come your way when you least expect it! Wish me luck on the ride home!"

Amanda whispered back, "Good luck! He's a great catch!"

Lee and Amanda watched the last of their company walk down the front path and into their cars. They shut the door and walked into the living room to enjoy what was left of the fire.

"So I guess it's too late to start a game of trivial pursuit." Amanda said.

"Yeah, I guess. Too bad cause I was going to win." Lee taunted back.

"Well since we'll never know, why don't you just show me what your bet was in the envelope?"

"No way! The only way you are going to see what is in there is by losing a bet to me."

"Ok, fine! How about a cut of the cards? I could use a nice massage tonight after you lose."

"You're on!"

Lee ran into the kitchen and came back with a deck of cards. He shuffled them until he was satisfied.

"OK, you first. Cut the cards and flip over the top card."

Amanda cut the cards and quickly flipped over the top card. Jack of Spades.

"Huh! Beat that, Stetson!"

Lee reached over to the deck and chose not to cut the cards but to rather take the next card on top. He flipped over the card to reveal an Ace of Diamonds.

"I believe I just did, Mrs. Stetson!"

Lee looked at Amanda and smiled ear to ear. Pulling out the envelope from his pocket, he placed it in her waiting hands. Amanda stared at the card in disbelief.

"Remember, before you open it, you promised to do exactly what is on that paper!"

"Ok, fine."

Amanda ripped open the envelope and took out the paper that waited inside. She unfolded it and began to read it aloud: "I agree to let Lee give me a full body massage complete with candles and the lavender oil. And full body also includes feet and hands. And I must comply with this debt tonight."

Amanda placed the piece of paper on her lap and began to laugh.

"You are too good to me, you know that, Lee?"

Lee leaned over and kissed Amanda delicately on the lips and pulled her into his arms.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Amanda."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Scarecrow."

The End


End file.
